Big Brother Africa 6 (David34)
Big Brother Africa 6 '''is the sixth fan fiction written by David34. Twists '''Head of Household: Each week, 1 person wins HOH and nominates 2 people for eviction. If the POV holder uses it on the nominees, they have to pick a replacement nominee. At evictions, If it's a tie then the HOH casts the sole vote. Golden Power Of Veto: Power of Veto, or POV, is a competition that is held each week after nominations are held. This competition gives one housemate the chance to change the nominees. The HOH will replace any nominee taken off the block. Premiere Night Eviction: A houseguest is evicted on premiere night. Dynamic Duos: All of the houseguests were paired up until they were evicted and given a Golden Key. Golden Key: The item of safety for the remaining member of the broken Duo that would give them free safety until the Final 10. Previously Evicted House Guest: A previously evicted houseguest would return for another shot to win the game. Houseguests Houseguests House The House was equipped with 52 cameras and 80 microphones to record the participants. The House theme was Futuristic Modern . Voting history Weekly Summary Week 1 Round 1 The scene opens up with Kungawo Msengana who announces the start of a new and exciting summer. He reveals that a massive twist will majorly shake up the game for every single houseguest in the house. he leaves the public with a cliffhanger as he cuts to the new and improved house based on Futuristic Modern. After all the house tour is done, we are now shown fifteen new houseguests finding their keys in situations they find themselves in, in their everyday lives. Once all 15 houseguests entered the Big Brother Africa house for the summer. Kungawo explained the Dynamic Duos twist for the summer, however, there are only 14 spots to make seven duos which means someone would be leaving the house by the end of the night. The Fifteen houseguest enter the backyard for the Head of Household competition. Itohan won the head of household competition in the first challenge of the summer "Dropped In Space". Kungawo announces to Itohan, she has 10 seconds to nominate two people for eviction. Itohan nominated Haji and Marjani for eviction. In the power of veto competition, Haji, Marjani, Itohan, Dova, Mtupeni, and Chidi were chosen to play. The challenge, "Hide and Seek Veto" was won by Haji. Haji uses the Power of Veto on himself. Itohan names Mtupeni as the replacement. Final nominees are Mtupeni and Marjani. When the votes tied 6-6, Itohan broke the tie In an 7-6 vote. Marjani is evicted by a vote of 7-6. Kungawo interviews Marjani than drop another twist to her, that she chooses the Dynamic Duos. Marjani chose Paul/Chidi, Dova/Sherry,Popoola/Naki, Itohan/Annabelle, Mtupeni/Seydou, Haji/Joe and Joseph/Tabari. Kungawo announces the dynamic duos to the fourteen houseguests. Kungawoe summons everybody outside for the next Head of Household competition. Round 2 The fourteen houseguests enter the backyard. Kungawo announces the head of house Competition is called "Going Bananas". He explains how the head of household Competition to the viewers, audience and the fourteen houseguests. Kungawo says goodnight to houseguest, viewers, and audiences. Sherry won the head of household competition in the second challenge of the summer "Going Bananas". Sherry nominates Sherry nominates Joseph and Tabari. Sherry, as HoH, and partner Dova along with Joseph and Tabari, as nominees, will compete. Seydou and Mtupeni are selected to compete. The challenge, "Faster than a Speeding Veto" was won by Dova and Sherry. Joseph and Tabari state why they should be saved. Dova and Sherry do not use the power of veto. Final nominees are Joseph and Tabari. At the live eviction, Joseph Russwurm a Pastry Chef from Liberia was evicted with a vote of 7-4. Tabari remained safe and was given a golden key. Week 2 After the live eviction, the remaining houseguests made their way to the backyard to play for HOH. Seydou won the head of household competition in the third challenge of the summer " The Big Brother Open". Seydou nominates Chidi and Paul. Seydou, as HoH, and partner Mtupeni along with Chidi and Paul, as nominees, will compete. Sherry and Dova are selected to compete. The challenge, "Big Brother Candystore" was won by Mtupeni. Chidi and Paul state why they should be saved. Mtupeni does not use the power of veto. Final nominees are Chidi and Paul. At the live eviction, Chidi Bangura a student from Sierra Leone was evicted by a vote of 6-5 after Seydou had to cast a tiebreaker vote to evict him. Paul remained safe and was given a golden key. Week 3 After the live eviction, the remaining houseguests made their way to the backyard to play for HOH. Sherry won the head of household competition in the fourth challenge of the summer "Big Brother Online". Sherry nominates Haji and Joe. Sherry, as HoH, and partner Dova along with Haji and Joe, as nominees, will compete. Seydou and Mtupeni are selected to compete.The challenge, "Hot Legs" was won by Dova. Haji and Joe state why they should be saved. Dova does not use the power of veto. At the live eviction, Haji Ntabaliba a Healthcare and Weight Management Consultant from Tanzania was evicted by a vote of 6-3. Joe remained safe and was given a golden key. Week 4 After the live eviction, the remaining houseguests made their way to the backyard to play for HOH. Mtupeni won the head of household competition in the fifth challenge of the summer "Big Brother Slalom". Mtupeni nominates Naki and Popoola. Mtupeni, as HoH, and partner Seydou along with Naki and Popoola, as nominees, will compete. Itohan and Annabelle are selected to compete. The challenge, "Time's Up" was won by Popoola. Naki and Popoola state why they should be saved. Popoola does not use the power of veto. Final nominees are Naki and Popoola. At the live eviction, Naki Nunoo a Teacher from Ghana was evicted by a vote 5-3. Popoola remained safe and was given a golden key. Week 5 After Naki eviction, Kungawo announces that the Dynamic Duos twist is over. After the live eviction, the remaining houseguests made their way to the backyard to play for HOH. Sherry won the head of household competition in the sixth challenge of the summer "Check Mate". Sherry nominates Dova and Joe. Sherry, as HoH, and Dova and Joe, as nominees, will compete. Mtupeni, Annabelle, and Itohan are all selected to compete. The challenge, " Big Brother Odyssey" was won by Joe. Dova and Joe state why they should be saved. Joe uses the power of veto on himself. Sherry names Popoola as the replacement. Final nominees are Dova and Popoola. At the live eviction, Dova Balakistan a Receptionist from South Africa was evicted by a vote of 6-1. Week 6 After the live eviction, the remaining houseguests made their way to the backyard to play for HOH. Seydou won the head of household competition in the seventh challenge of the summer "Count on Africa". Seydou nominates Paul and Sherry. Seydou, as HoH, and Paul and Sherry, as nominees, will compete. Mtupeni, Annabelle, and Itohan are all selected to compete. The challenge, "Big Brother Cornhole" was won by Paul. Paul and Sherry state why they should be saved. Paul uses the power of veto on himself. Seydou names Joe as the replacement. Final nominees are Joe and Sherry. Joe and Sherry face eviction. Sherry is Executive Housekeeper from South Africa is evicted by a vote of 4-2. Since Sherry was the most recent evicted house guest, she had a chance to come back into the house by competing against Africa's Vote player, Naki. Sherry won this competition "That’s How We Roll", earning his way back into the house. Category:Fanon